pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victreebel (anime)
This Victreebel is a / -type Pokémon that was captured as a Weepinbell in the Kanto region by James with the help of his Weezing. Personality Victreebel, while it was a wild Weepinbell is a serious but strange Pokémon and was always gazing at James before he caught it. Upon evolving to Victreebel, it's most notable gag is to show its affection by biting James' head when it comes out of its Poké Ball. This notable gag later carries on to both James' Cacnea and Carnivine who are also had an affection to James. In one episode, Victreebel also bites Jessie's head to show affection which it mistakes her as James. Despite being a dangerous Grass type, Victreebel is also battler identical to Carnivine with both using Bite and their Grass-Type attacks. After being traded away by the Magikarp Salesman in Here's Lookin At You, Elekid and upon meeting with another wild Victreebel which happens to be another Weepinbell just evolved after James had traded away, it also shows its love and affection towards it because the Victreebel that James had traded it was a female who had an affection to Jessie by the biting her head in the same manner as the latter. Biography James then left Weepinbell at the Breeding Centre that Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket had set up to both evolve and cage other people's Pokémon to send off to their boss, Giovanni. After James retrieved it from the Breeding Center it had evolved into a Victreebel, which would always show affection for James by biting him on the head every time it was released from its Poké Ball. Although Victreebel debuted in Kanto, it was seldom used in battles and hardly ever came out of its Poké Ball, very much like Jessie's Lickitung. Victreebel was not seen battling or using any of its moves until the Orange Island episodes and the Johto League episodes. James often used it to battle alongside Jessie's Arbok and/or Jessie's Lickitung. Also, sometimes, if James used both of his Pokémon he would send out his Weezing to battle alongside Victreebel. He also used both Weezing and Victreebel alongside Jessie's Arbok and Lickitung when they would sometimes use all 4 of their Pokémon in a battle against Ash and his friends. James really loved and cared about his Victreebel. In flashbacks, they were seen doing things together such as sleeping, eating, and bathing in hot water. James was also seen watering his Victreebel several times, and in The Grass Route James used his Victreebel for the Grass Tournament as Victreebel was a grass type Pokémon. During the contest it lost the battle to Ephraim's Skiploom Skippy. Victreebel has a number of things in common with Jessie's Lickitung. They were both the second-ever Pokémon and second-ever Generation I Pokémon Jessie and James captured during their journey through Kanto. Also, they were seldomly used in Kanto during battles against Ash and Co., but were used more in the Orange Islands and Johto. They both showed affection for their Trainers in strange ways. Lickitung showed affection for Jessie by licking her on the face, and Victreebel showed affection for James by biting him on the head when being released from the Poké Ball. Also, Lickitung and Victreebel were both traded away during Team Rocket's journey through Johto. Victreebel also has similarities with James' other Grass-type Pokémon; Cacnea and Carnivine, because they all show affection for James by hurting him when ever they are released from their Poké Ball. They have also all been used as James' main battling Pokémon in each and every different region, Victreebel in Johto, Cacnea in Hoenn, and Carnivine in Sinnoh. Also, they have all been used in many battles alongside Jessie's Poison Type Pokémon based on snakes; Victreebel has often battled alongside Jessie's Arbok, and Cacnea and Carnivine have both often battled alongside Jessie's Seviper. Victreebel shares some similarities with Ash's Bulbasaur and Bayleef. They can all use Grass-type moves such as Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, but Bulbasaur has more similarities with Victreebel as they are both Generation I Pokémon and are both duel Grass and Poison-types. Also, they can both use Sleep Powder as well as Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Victreebel has been in lots of battles against Ash and his friends' Pokémon. In Here's Lookin at You, Elekid, James is pushed into trading his Victreebel for a Weepinbell by the Magikarp Salesman becuause Weepinbell can use Sweet Scent, which will attract other Pokémon for Team Rocket to capture. Soon after Weepinbell evolved into Victreebel and started biting Jessie just like James's old Victreebel did to him. Jessie then ordered her Arbok to send the Victreebel flying. Meanwhile, the Magikarp Salesman was being bitten on the head by James's old Victreebel. He kicked it way, realizing it was no good to him. The two Victreebel then met and fell in love, skipping off into the forest. They have not been seen since. However, Victreebel did appear in a flashback, when Gardenia, one of the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh mentions trading her Victreebel to James. Known moves Using Tackle James Victreebel Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf James Victreebel Sleep Powder.png Using Sleep Powder James Victreebel Double-Edge.png Using Double-Edge James Victreebel Wrap.png Using Wrap James Victreebel Swords Dance.png Using Swords Dance James Victreebel Take Down.png Using Take Down James Victreebel Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip James Victreebel Stun Spore.png Using Stun Spore | Tackle; normal; OI006: Pikachu Re-Volts @ This move cannot normally be used by Victreebel. Razor Leaf; grass; OI015: A Shipful of Shivers Sleep Powder; grass; OI018: A Way Off Day Off Double-Edge; normal; OI035: A Tent Situation Poison Powder; poison; OI035: A Tent Situation Wrap; normal; JE004: Roll On, Pokémon! Swords Dance; normal; JE006: Flower Power Take Down; normal; JE006: Flower Power Vine Whip; grass; JE039: Forest Grumps Stun Spore; grass; JE041: The Fortune Hunters }} Voice actresses and actors *Rikako Aikawa (Japanese and English) *Yūji Ueda (Japanese and English) *Eric Stuart (English) Gallery James Weepinbell.png|As Weepinbell Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded Category:James' Pokémon Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon